


Guerra de profes

by RemyHope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Professors, Bad Puns, Biology, Cats, Chemistry, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Skeletons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyHope/pseuds/RemyHope
Summary: El profesor de química y el de biología se odian. Es algo que todos saben. Los que pagan son sus alumnos, que siempre quedan en medio del campo de batalla (el cual consta de salones de clase y un (1) laboratorio el cual deben compartir).Los profes se odian, los alumnos sufren, los animales guardados en formol esperan a ser lanzados por la cabeza del pelinegro y Marcelo (el esqueleto de biología) observa todo sin decir nada porque bueno... es un esqueleto.Ah, pero en su casa el gato los mira siendo softs y dandose mimitos.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Guerra de profes

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí mi regalo de cumpleaños para una personita muy especial. Es todo super random, escrito a la apurada y lleno de modismos, pero espero que te guste♡ Siempre te lo digo, pero gracias por existir en mi vida.   
> Y si alguien más lo lee, también espero que les guste♡

La secundaria Nekoma era muchas cosas. Muchas, menos aburrida. 

¿Cómo podía serlo cuando los profes de química y biología intentaban matarse unas cuatro o cinco veces al día?

En los descansos se podían oír los gritos y risas, seguido de algún otro profesor pidiéndoles por favor que se callaran de una vez. Ni que hablar cuando había que intercambiar de clase entre descanso y justo les tocaba a esos dos. Una vez habían pasado una hora entera puteandose en la puerta y al final ninguno de los dos dio la clase. Tampoco es que a los alumnos les molestara, de hecho era bastante entretenido ver al pelotudo de química haciendo enojar al enano de biología. Pero llegaba un momento en el que se volvía tedioso, con los estudiantes pidiendo _por favor, ¿pueden callarse y dar la clase?_

Ah, pero no eran malos profesores. Todo lo contrario, podrían explicar las cosas mil veces y de formas distintas para que los alumnos entendieran. Eran estrictos, pero siempre daban oportunidades para que se pudieran subir las notas, y hasta les daban tutorías a las personas que les costaba más. 

Fuera de eso, ambos eran bastante populares. Yaku con su apariencia tan “tierna” ( _“¿Dónde?”_ , preguntaría Kuroo, _“yo solo veo a un gremlin enojón”_ ), y Kuroo con su pinta de “fuckboy” ( _“Pffft, es un nerd y encima un pelotudo”_ , diría Yaku). Con el tiempo los nuevos alumnos se dan cuenta de que las cosas no son lo que parecen ser, pero para ese momento ya se habrían encariñado con los profes así que, simplemente los dejaban ser. Por lo menos le sacaban el aburrimiento a las horas interminables de clases. 

Pero a veces las cosas se complicaban. La secundaria Nekoma podía tener muchísimas cosas, pero laboratorios… _solo tenían uno._ Así que se pueden imaginar cuando el profe de biología estaba llegando con su clase, hablando super emocionado de que en unos frascos habían unos fetos de ratón en formol (para horror de los estudiantes), solamente para encontrarse con que la sala ya estaba _ocupada_ por cierto cabeza de nido mal hecho. 

Cuando los alumnos de la clase de química vieron entrar al bajito, ya se veían venir las puteadas. _“¡Se nos vino la noche!”_ , susurró-gritó uno, y es que tenía razón. Como en cámara lenta vieron la expresión en el rostro del profesor de biología cambiar, yendo de emocionado a incrédulo a enojado en cuestión de… ¡segundos! Bueno, en paz descanse profe de Química, fue un placer haberte conocido y escuchado tus chistes malos. 

Ese día se armó un graaaaan lío. Porque al parecer hubo un error y a los dos los habían agendado _el mismo día a la misma hora._ Los profes se odiaban, todo el mundo lo sabía, así que los alumnos sospecharon que sería una especie de “intento” por parte de los otros profes y la administración de que se llevaran “bien”(¿?). Claramente habían fallado de forma épica.

Pero la clase se tenía que dar, así que terminaron dividiéndose el laboratorio en dos y dando clases uno de cada lado. Literalmente, la dividieron con cinta adhesiva. _“Si te pasas para mi lado te arranco un ojo”_ , comentó el muy pacífico profesor de biología, sosteniendo… ¿un cráneo? ¿Era de verdad? Bueno, la verdad se veía bastante amenazante, pero al de química no le interesó y siguió riéndose. Los alumnos rezaron para que el boludo no pusiera un pie fuera de su lado.

Esa clase fue una tortura. Cuando uno de ellos subía la voz, el otro la subía más, hasta que estaban los dos gritando y no se escuchaba nada. Algunos estudiantes ya se estaban dando la cabeza contra la mesa, escuchando cómo se tiraban indirectas y… muy-directas.

( _“Los pulpos, por ejemplo, tienen sistemas nerviosos muy complejos”_ , comentó en una el profe de biología, sosteniendo un frasco con un pobre pulpo en formol adentro, _“A diferencia de nuestro amigo acá al lado, que comparte su única neurona con su gato”_ ). 

Ahí se armó en serio, porque al parecer Kuroo podía ser insultado, ¿pero _su gato_? Nunca.

Los alumnos no saben cómo sobrevivieron a ese día. Quizá no lo habían hecho y ya estaban todos muertos, asesinados por frascos de animales en formol, explosiones de sustancias extrañas y una tabla periódica enrollada.

Pero habían sobrevivido. Y ahora les tocaba ser fuertes de nuevo, porque otra vez tenían que presenciar el cambio de clase entre ambos profesores. Acababan de terminar la clase de química, y del salón de en frente salía el profe de biología, que ahora tenía que darles clases a ellos. Cuando ambos se cruzaron por la puerta (los alumnos sosteniendo la respiración, _por favor que no se vayan a las piñas, necesito subir la nota_ ), el muy inteligente de Kuroo decidió que sería divertido darle un empujón en el hombro a Yaku… _shit._

-¿Tenés algún problema? -el más bajo agarró al pelinegro del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. Los chicos en el salón ya estaban rezando, los que estaban sentados más adelante, listos para esconderse abajo del banco si era necesario.

-Para nada, solo que no te vi, chiquito -…y le hizo “pat pat” en la cabeza.

Los alumnos se escondieron.

Si las miradas mataran, Kuroo no estaría muerto. El forro estaría siendo torturado lentamente, seguramente en un tanque gigante lleno de una de esas mezclas explosivas que hacía de vez en cuando. Yaku lo miraría desde arriba, riéndose como un científico loco mientras el pelinegro se deshace… _que mal, no lo podría guardar en formol._

Una patada por parte del castaño no se hizo esperar, pero ya acostumbrado, el más alto lo esquivó, sonriendo triunfante como si hubiese ganado un premio -Awww, ¿Yakkun se enojó porque dije la verdad? Pobrecito, no quería herir tus sentimientos.

-Yo te voy a herir la boca de una patada si no te callas -amenazó, llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar hacia el puente de su nariz, como si de repente se encontrara en la situación más estresante del mundo. Y en cierta manera lo era, sobretodo para los alumnos.

-¡HA! Como si llegaras.

-Profe, no le haga caso. Si le sigue dando bola, no se va a ir más -dijo una chica, la delegada de la clase, que solía ser amable pero se tomaba los estudios con seriedad. Kuroo hizo un ruido como si de repente le hubieran dado un disparo, agarrándose el pecho.

-¡¿Esa es la manera de hablar de tu querido profe de química?! -exageró el pelinegro, mientras Yaku se reía. 

-¿Viste? Hasta tus alumnos se dan cuenta. Dejá de romper los huevos y andá a tu clase, los chicos te están esperando -Efectivamente, los estudiantes del salón de en frente estaban amontonados en la puerta esperando ver algo de aquel espectáculo.

-¡Dale, Yaku! Todos sabemos que estás celoso porque tengo un club de fans y vos no. Mis alumnos me aman, vos sos el profe malo y enojón -con una guiñada de ojo, Kuroo quedó como el mejor pelotudo, Yaku y algunos alumnos dándose la palma de la mano contra la cabeza. Era increíble lo boludo que podía llegar a ser una persona tan inteligente.

-¿Te escuchas? Pareces un idiota.

-Y vos estás acá hablando con este idiota.

-Estoy en el salón que me corresponde, sos vos el que está jodiendo.

-¿Esa es la manera de hablar frente a tus alumnos? Qué indecencia. 

-Como si vos hablaras mejor, idiota.

-¡Profeeee! ¿Va a dar clase o no? -se escuchó una voz desde afuera, y Kuroo se dio media vuelta, gritando un “si, si, ya voy”, pero volviendo a sonreírle al de cabello castaño.

-…nos vemos después, enano.

-Ojalá explotes, peloduro. 

Y por fin el de química se fue y reinó la paz (eso si ignoramos las explosiones y gritos que se escuchaban desde el salón de en frente, y al profe de biología jugando con el esqueleto al que habían llamado “Marcelo”). 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un largo día de trabajo, lidiar con adolescentes hormonados que no entendían sus bromas a cambio de un salario que definitivamente era bastante bajo, pelear con compañeros y sufrir porque no lo iban a dejar hacer más explosiones (al parecer “asustaban a los estudiantes y podían tener consecuencias fatales”), Kuroo por fin llegó a su casa. 

Fue recibido por la calidez y el aroma a café, tan particular de aquel pequeño apartamento. No era la gran cosa, pero era suyo… era de _ambos_ , era su hogar. Lo primero que vio fue a su gato, Kuro (no pregunten por qué el gato prácticamente tenía su nombre, él no se lo había puesto), pasando entre sus piernas, y tuvo que agarrarse de un mueble para estabilizarse. Aún así lo saludó y se agachó para acariciarlo, como hacía siempre, escuchando un ronroneo como respuesta.

Se dirigió a la cocina luego de dejar las cosas, encontrándose a su novio haciendo algo de comer. Ah, cierto que los Jueves salía antes que él. Sus pies lo movieron casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando quiso ver ya tenía los brazos alrededor del más bajito, y el rostro hundido en su pelo con olor a shampú de manzana. -Morisukeee, llegué -comentó, aunque su novio ya se había dado cuenta. Este se removió un poco en su agarre, solamente para soltarse y darse vuelta, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa tan cálida que podría competir con el sol. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un rato, después de haber comido, jugado con el gato y terminar de corregir unas tareas, Yaku y Kuroo por fin se encontraban listos para dormir. Hundidos entre mantitas suaves y con el gato en medio de ambos, el más bajo acariciaba los cabellos azabaches, pasándolos entre sus dedos, dejando mimos con la yema en el cuero cabelludo, ganándose un suspiro por parte del contrario.

-Mmmh, ¿te gusta jugar con mi pelo, Yakkun? -preguntó Kuroo, con voz somnolienta.

-Para nada -comentó sarcásticamente el contrario, y una queja del contrario no se hizo esperar.

-Hoy me dijiste peloduro. No tengo el pelo duro. Malo.

-¿Tan herido ibas a estar por eso? Perdón, señor ego. No lo volveré a hacer -Una risa le siguió -Igual te lo merecías. Me estabas molestando frente a mis alumnos.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero -Si, pero… me dijiste peloduro. 

-Dios mio, sos un nene. 

-Pero me amas.

-Lamentablemente.

-¿Cómo que “lamentablemente”?

-Lamentablemente te amo.

-Ahora decilo sin el “lamentablemente”.

-Por dios… sos un Pb.

-¿…Pb?

-Plomo. Sos pesado.

-… -el pelinegro comenzó a reír- Sos malísimo. 

-Tus chistes son peores, idiota -ahora el castaño estaba sonrojado. No tendría que haber buscado chistes de química en internet, pero después de tantos años junto a Kuroo era difícil que no se te pegaran.

-Pero… los amas -y un beso fue puesto sobre sus labios, los ojos del pelinegro prácticamente brillando en la poca luz que había en la habitación. _Qué tramposo_ , pensó Yaku, _usa sus poderes de persona atractiva porque sabe que soy débil._

-Basta -colocó una mano sobre el rostro del azabache, prácticamente alejándolo, pero en lugar de hacerlo este se acercó, levantándose y agarrando su cuerpo más pequeño entre sus brazos. Un montón de besos sobre su rostro y cuello le siguieron, y Yaku no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, y de nuevo, porque era tan feliz junto a él. Su novio molesto pero inteligente, hermoso pero comelibros como él solo, cálido y amoroso, gracioso, idiota… _era su idiota. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En forma de susurros, los rumores corrían por la escuela como si fueran agua. Una chica se acercó a su grupo de amigos, los cuales se encontraban hablando en ronda. En cuanto llegó, preguntó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los chicos parecían sorprendidos. O más que eso… horrorizados. Oh no, ¿y si había pasado algo grave? Esperaba que nadie estuviese herido.

-¿…no viste la foto? -preguntó un amigo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. 

-¿la foto? -repitió ella.

Entonces el joven levantó su celular…

El mismo mostraba una foto subida a la cuenta de Instagram del profesor de química. Si, la mayoría de los alumnos lo seguían. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? A pesar de ser un boludo de primera, el tipo estaba más bueno que comer dulce de leche a cucharadas, y encima era divertido y enseñaba bien. ¡Hasta tenía un grupo de fans en whatsapp!

…pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora mismo. Lo que había sorprendido a todos era… _la foto._

En ella se podía ver al profesor Kuroo sacándose una selfie. Al parecer se encontraba aún en pijamas, sentado en su cama. Ese tipo de fotos eran normales en él, pero lo que la hacía diferente, _única_ , era que _había alguien más con él._

Recostado junto al profesor de química, que sonreía enormemente mientras hacía el signo de “paz” con una mano, estaba el profesor de biología, el cual supuestamente _odiaba._

Yaku tenía las mantas hasta por encima de los hombros. Solamente su cabecita despeinada asomaba por entre las mismas, ojos cerrados y rostro relajado, mostrando una expresión pacífica y casi aniñada. Mejillas sonrojadas y algo hinchadas, era la pura imagen de la tranquilidad y la ternura. 

…y estaba durmiendo junto al de química.

_La persona que más odiaba._

**_“Es tan tierno cuando duerme, hasta parece incapaz de arrancarte los ojos.  
Pd: perdón Yakkun, venganza por decirme peloduro. No me castres, te amo.”_ **

Ese día, la secundaria Nekoma fue todo menos aburrida. _Fue un verdadero campo de guerra._

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si es muy ooc y si los pjs son demasiado boludos, pero necesitaba dos profes tirandose cosas por la cabeza en mi vida, Yaku y Kuroo me GRITARON que tenían que ser ellos.


End file.
